


Canvas

by chaerinsthighs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, A little bit of praising, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Cause I'm a sap, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, I can't help it, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Wax Play, enjoy, for beginners, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: I don't know how to summary.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 4Minute's Canvas.

As he turns the key to unlock the door, Kihyun can already feel Hoseok’s lips on his neck and his arms around him. They walk in and he immediately gets slammed on the door, Hoseok’s knee pressed between his legs.

“Impatient” he whispers as his lover’s lips cover his own. He slides his hands under the older’s shirt and runs his hands on his toned back. But before he knows it, Hoseok has pulled back from the kiss, a bit too early for Kihyun’s liking.

“Hey, babe” Hoseok starts “I wanted to try something new today.” Kihyun raises his eyebrows and lets a very smiley Hoseok pull him in their bedroom.

They undress each other between kisses and bites and some grinding and Kihyun straddles Hoseok’s hips on the bed because oh he loves doing that. But then Hoseok turns them around, makes Kihyun fall on his back and pins down his forearms.

Kihyun laughs, enjoying Hoseok’s playfulness. He likes seeing him like this. He likes that glistening in his eyes, full of both excitement and affection. But that’s the last thing he sees, because now Hoseok is covering his eyes with a blindfold.

“I thought you said we’re trying something new.” Kihyun teases.

“We are.” He feels Hoseok manhandling him, turning him around, making him sit on his ankles and hugging him from behind. “Do you trust me, Kihyunnie?” he hears a whisper in his ear and he feels himself shivering. He trusts Hoseok with his life.

“I do.”

He feels Hoseok’s lips on his shoulder and neck and his hands going up his ribs with feathery touches. But then Hoseok pulls away, leaving Kihyun sitting like that. The younger turns his head despite the fact that he can’t see. “Just a minute, baby.”

Kihyun waits. He can hear Hoseok opening the closet and bringing something out. He wonders if it’s the box Hoseok had asked him not to open because it was a gift. Then he hears the bedroom door open and steps walking away.

Soon they come back, there’s the cracking of the door that gets shut and a sound like something metallic was placed on the bedside table.

“Hoseok?”

“I’m here, Kihyunnie.” The answer comes immediately. He feels Hoseok’s weight on the bed again, but he’s not touching him. So Kihyun waits more.

“It seems like you’ve been planning this for long.”

“Not that long, just a few days. I’ve tried most of these on myself, but we’ll stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

Kihyun nods, but unsure of whether Hoseok is looking at him right now or not he replies “Yes.”

He’s waiting for the older to say something more, to warn him before he starts, but that doesn’t happen. He only feels something very light on his neck.

It’s so, so light, almost like a breeze. But it’s not cold and it’s barely there. But it is there. It was, for a second, and now it’s gone. He next feels it going down his spine. It’s ticklish and soft. Like a feather. Oh. A feather.

A small smile is now forming on Kihyun’s lips. Hoseok doesn’t talk, so he doesn’t either. He lets himself feel everything and Hoseok see everything. He knows he’s watching him very closely, noticing every reaction. So he makes sure to show him how he feels.

His back is arched, but the feather is gone. He places his hands, forming small fists, on his knees and waits. His chest is next. He should have expected it.

What he didn’t expect is to feel Hoseok’s lips on his back right now, as the feather is going down, teasing his torso, abdomen and eventually thighs. He feels his legs pushing closer together as Hoseok is teasing him there while kissing the small of his back.

Hoseok brings his free hand to his hip and bites. The next thing he feels is the feather between his legs, moving from his groin back to his hole. He doesn’t remember opening his legs and standing on his knees.

He realises that he doesn’t try to control his reactions at all. But that’s okay with him, because he’s with Hoseok. And it’s fine if Hoseok sees everything. It’s fine if Hoseok knows all his sensitive spots. It’s fine if Hoseok knows that he can make him go crazy. So he lets things happen. He lets him find out what he doesn’t already know.

Hoseok seems to pick up Kihyun’s almost non-existent hesitation because he stops moving. Kihyun smiles and allows his muscles to relax, letting his head fall back, arms hanging loose, legs still open. He can almost hear his lover’s smile.

Hoseok’s lips are now on his shoulder blade. He bites and licks and kisses and moves to the next spot to do the same. Sometimes he misses because Kihyun’s body moves on its own, his thighs and hips reacting to the feather still teasing down there.

When Hoseok changes position again, Kihyun feels himself being hugged. But before he has a chance to relax in those arms he loves so much, there are teeth on his jugular and the feather is back on his chest, close to his nipple. He can’t help the small moan that escapes his lips.

Hoseok sucks and teases, but once again it’s all over too soon. He pulls back and Kihyun lets go of a breath he was holding and waits.

Hoseok isn’t coming closer though. Kihyun can feel him moving away. He hears an unwrapping sound; he doesn’t recognise what it is from though. He soon realises that Hoseok is placing something on the bed.

“What is that?” Kihyun curiously asks as the other is making him lie on his back on something that isn’t their sheets.

“It’s a shower curtain.” He can hear uncertainty in his voice.

“Hoseok?”

“We’re gonna need safe words for this one.”

Oh. “That’s fine. I’m okay with that. I mean, with doing something that requires that.”

He feels Hoseok’s fingers intertwine with his own. “I wanted to surprise you, but maybe I shouldn’t with that.”

Kihyun’s heart warms up. “Is “green, yellow, red” okay as a code?” He’s smiling. Hoseok is still hesitating. Kihyun squeezes his fingers. “I trust you. You didn’t come up with this without taking into account my safety. If I don’t like it, we’ll just stop.” His smile widens when Hoseok’s hands squeeze him back.

“Okay. “Green, yellow, red” is perfect.” Hoseok doesn’t let go of his hand as Kihyun expected, but instead he takes it and ties it on the headboard. He next ties the other hand, and then the legs. Kihyun isn’t complaining.

He’s now both tied and blindfolded, completely vulnerable. He tries to imagine what Hoseok probably sees right now and blushes, but he doesn’t shy away. He likes it.

Just like he likes it when he starts massaging him with some sort of liquid. “Mineral oil” Hoseok whispers “it makes things easier.”

Kihyun lets himself relax completely under Hoseok’s touch. The older is very diligent in covering almost every part of him, his fingers pressing gently on the younger’s skin and rubbing in small circles, making Kihyun slowly melt.

“Is this preparation or the main event?” Kihyun decides to tease.

“Cocky. You won’t be like that in a bit.” Hoseok replies with confidence. Kihyun notes that his hesitation from earlier has disappeared and smirks. When he feels Hoseok pull back again his heart is filled with anticipation.

This time there is a warning. Not a verbal one though. Kihyun feels Hoseok’s fingertip near his collarbone. So now he knows where to focus, but he still doesn’t know what to expect. He stops moving.

It’s sudden. Way more than he thought it would be. It’s hot and sharp. It burns. It cools down almost instantly, but the feeling is still there.

Kihyun’s entire body has reacted from the shock. His muscles are tensed and he’s gripping on his ties. And his dick…

“Again” he whispers. This time Hoseok’s fingertip is on his rib. Then the burning sensation follows. Kihyun gasps. Oh, yes, his dick definitely likes this.

Kihyun can’t see himself, but he knows that his cheeks are burning red. And they’ve barely started.

Next time there is no warning. He feels it on his torso. He feels his chest muscles moving. Next on his abdomen. His body tries to bend, but that’s not option due to the restraints.

“Damn, Kihyunnie…” he hears Hoseok say in a low voice. Of course. Hoseok’s watching him. He knows that he likes this. He knows that his body is sensitive, he knows where the impact will be bigger. And now that Kihyun can’t hide how much this turns him on, he’s sure that Hoseok is getting turned on as well.

“Can you take it a bit hotter?” Hoseok’s voice is hoarse.

“Green.” Kihyun replies, and his pitch is higher that he thought it would be.

There’s a warning this time, too. Hoseok touches a spot approximately in the middle of the distance between his nipple and collarbone. Kihyun takes a deep breath and then he feels it again, it’s at least two degrees hotter than before. He feels it run down his chest a bit before it solidifies and he releases a whiny moan.

“Beautiful.”

The next one is near the same spot, but Kihyun feels Hoseok going lower and lower with every drip. Kihyun’s cock is hard against his stomach, so Hoseok now avoids that area, but he soon moves to another one. The thighs.

The first one is hot. Too hot. Too sharp. And too much wax. Kihyun feels it runs down the inside of his thigh, but he’s too sensitive there, it’s burning more than he was expecting it to. There’s a whine followed by one word.

“Yellow.” Seconds later he feels a wet towel on that spot. He smiles. He’s safe. “Again. Just slower.”

The towel is removed and soon a tiny drop of wax falls on his skin. “Green.” Hoseok gets braver and more confident again. He starts carefully painting his thighs with wax, making Kihyun whine and tense and jingle every time. But he doesn’t stay there for too long.

Kihyun’s face is hotter than before. He’s panting and his whines are more frequent. He’s been hard and completely untouched for a while now. The only thing he feels is that amazing burning sensation from the melted candle.

His limbs are getting tired. He feels himself getting more tired. And yet he’s restless. He can’t really help it when Hoseok drips the warm liquid next to his nipple.

“F-f-fuck, Hoseok.”

Ribs again. This time even stomach. “You look absolutely ravishing like this.” Hoseok really is painting on him. When he stops, Kihyun realises that he’s been whining and moaning non-stop for several minutes. He’s breathing heavily and he’s ready to give in and beg. Beg for Hoseok, because he knows that that’s what the older is waiting for. But he doesn’t have the chance for that.

He hears a weird sound, familiar but not relevant somehow. After a few seconds the sound stops. He expects more heat, more candle, more teasing.

When it happens his eyes go wide under the blindfold and the high pitched moan can probably be heard from the street. His head falls back and his back is fully arched, his legs are trying to wraps themselves around something. Hoseok has swallowed him down, but his mouth is cold. Then it clicks. Ice.

Hoseok keeps licking and sucking him, bobbing his head like his life depends on it. Maybe it does. Maybe Hoseok is just as desperate as he is.

Kihyun feels tears falling from his eyes. Hoseok’s mouth is getting hotter as the time goes by. Kihyun bites his lips and tries to contain his moans. He fails. He wants to grip Hoseok’s hair and thrust into his mouth. He can’t.

He lies there, wax all over his body, limbs tied and eyes covered, begging for some kind of release. But just when he feels the familiar tightening in his stomach Hoseok lets go. Kihyun swears he wants to break something. Judging from Hoseok’s answer, he probably did that out loud.

“You can try breaking me, next time.”

He can see the smirk on his face, he can hear it, touch it. Right now he wishes he could just wipe it off.

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re almost there. Don’t you trust me?” Kihyun clenches his jaw at the sarcasm in the last sentence and Hoseok laughs. “I mean it. Thankfully, due to last night’s activities, there’s not much to do.”

Kihyun instantly understands what he means. It doesn’t take long. A few seconds for Hoseok to cover his fingers in lube and maximum two minutes to make sure he’s stretched properly. Kihyun’s hole is clenching around his fingers so eagerly. He’s careful not to press Kihyun’s prostate and removes them as soon as possible.

Kihyun whines at the loss, but soon freezes as Hoseok starts undoing his ties. Legs first, then hands. He was careful not to make them too tight so that the younger would be comfortable, but still, he’s been tied for long, so when Kihyun’s released he first rubs his wrists.

Then Hoseok removes his blindfold. Kihyun’s eyes take a few seconds to get used to the light again. He doesn’t even notice Hoseok’s hands cupping his face at first. Then he starts picking up things.

Hoseok’s face is inches away from his. He’s flushed, as much as Kihyun probably. There are wax stains on his wrist and forearm. He tried it on himself so any times to make sure Kihyun would be safe. There’s ice, a wet towel and a bottle of water on the bedside table and the white candles are placed on a plate. He smiles.

“You know, I didn’t touch myself all this time.” He hears Hoseok say and he turns to look at him again in shock.

He sees the older unrolling a condom on his –throbbing- hard on and covering it in lube. Hoseok’s expression says a lot about how much he needed to be touched, too.

Kihyun stirs a bit, moves closer, tries to straddle Hoseok. But Hoseok pushes him on his back again. He tenderly holds his legs from the back of his thighs and keeps them spread, then he pushes inside Kihyun.

Kihyun wants to close his eyes from the pleasure, but forces them to stay open. He wraps his arms around Hoseok’s neck and kisses him. The older waits only a couple of seconds before he starts moving. He doesn’t stop kissing Kihyun though.

He moves from his lips down to his neck and nests there. He kisses and sucks and breathes on Kihyun’s skin. Kihyun feels his eyes get watery again. He lets the tears fall down his cheeks. He’s too tired to even moan, but it doesn’t matter. They both know how each other feels.

Hoseok’s thrusts are not rough, but they’re deep and precise. He doesn’t hit Kihyun’s spot immediately, it takes a few tries. But when he does the younger hugs him tighter and tries to pick up the pace with his hip movements. Hoseok complies.

It doesn’t take long for any of them. Their movements become sloppier, more uncoordinated. They’re both dripped in sweat. Kihyun unwraps his arms from Hoseok’s shoulders and they link hands, intertwining their fingers.

Kihyun comes first, spilling on their stomachs, untouched. Hoseok follows a couple of thrusts later. He stays on top of Kihyun for several seconds, trying to regain his breath. Kihyun wants to kiss him, but he can’t. He drifts off.

When he wakes up he’s still on the bed. Hoseok is next to him in his underwear, with ice and his credit card. Kihyun looks at him confused, but Hoseok just smiles.

“Hey” he says softly.

“Hey… what are those for?” Kihyun inquires. Hoseok chuckles and points at Kihyun’s body, still covered in candle. “Oh.”

He gets more comfortable on the bed and looks at Hoseok with interest as he puts ice on the wax and scraps it off with his credit card. It doesn’t hurt. It’s actually a pretty nice feeling.

“When did you learn how to do that?”

“Online. I did some research and then tried on myself a couple of things. I hoped that you’d like it, but I didn’t think that you’d like it this much.”

“Oh, I did.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” They both chuckle. Kihyun feels his heart warm. Hoseok is the most caring partner he has ever had, in every possible way. He leans in and cupping his cheeks he places a soft kiss on the older’s lips.

“I love you.”

Hoseok beams. “You know, you get super sappy after sex.” he teases.

Kihyun blushes. “I won’t say it again then.”

“I never meant it as a complain.” He keeps taking wax off of Kihyun’s skin, making the younger think how different this would be if he wasn’t so consistent on removing his body hair.

When Hoseok is done he puts everything away and brings Kihyun his own underwear to put on. They get under the covers and cuddle, close enough for their noses to brush, too tired to take a bath today.

“Kihyun?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

“I know. I’m definitely breaking you next time.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did a little bit of research on wax play but I have never tried it myself, I hope this doesn't feel too awkward for those that are familiar with it.  
> Kids, don't try it unless you know what you're doing. 
> 
> That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed this <3  
> Constructive criticism is wanted and highly appreciated, feel free to drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaerinsthighs) to shout at me as well <3


End file.
